


she's bringin' the moon and stars to me

by caitlesshea



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 1947 crash, Captain Alex Manes, Caulfield, Escape, M/M, Project Shephard, SETI - Search for Extraterrestrial Intelligence, alex has known nora since he was a kid, alien prisoners, dr michael guerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Alex is running out of time. He needs to find Michael Guerin in order to save Mara.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94





	she's bringin' the moon and stars to me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this before they changed Mara's name to Nora Truman, so I kept her name as Mara for this fic.

“I don’t know if I can.” Alex says again as he leans against the glass separating them.

“You can.”

“Mara.” Alex sighs and Mara leans heavily on the glass. She’s weaker today after being pulled for testing. He hates it. He hates that he’s known this wonderful woman his whole life, a life she’s spent locked in a cell at the hands of his father. 

“You have to. We’re getting too old, if he doesn’t have new subjects soon...” Mara tapers off at the end because Alex _knows_ what his father will do. 

He’s spent the last ten years in the Air Force learning everything he can about Project Shephard and how to dismantle. How to free the remaining prisoners who just wanted a better life. 

Mara is one of the few aliens that can speak English, her powers helping her translate the language the soldiers were speaking early on. She’s been in captivity since the space ship she was on crashed in 1947. His heart _aches_ for her and the others. 

“Tell me again how you know he’s my age now.”

“I felt him around twenty years ago for the first time in almost fifty years. It was like a part of me woke up that was dormant. I didn’t think I would ever feel him in my mind again. He had to have come out of stasis. I just know he’s out there somewhere.”

Alex feels a pang in his chest for the son Mara speaks of. He’s seen images in his head of a small boy with brown curly hair and golden eyes. It shouldn’t be too hard to track him down, he is a codebreaker after all, but he doesn’t want to get her hopes up. 

She brings her hand up to the glass, but instead of turning red like it does when she wants to speak to him in his mind, her fingers curl and he mimics the action. 

“I’ll search for records of any kid being found around that time. The radius of your powers should help narrow the search.” Alex whispers and she smiles. 

“There were two other children in stasis with him.” 

“What? Mara, you’ve never mentioned them before.”

“I wanted to make sure you would agree to find Rath first.” 

Alex sighs and smiles at her. He’s lucky that the other guards leave him alone at night so he can wonder the prison, Caulfield, on his own. He spends most nights down here talking with Mara and some of the others, and it only fuels his desire to protect them and take this entire off the books operation down. 

“I was always going to help.”

“I know sweet boy.”

“You think they came out of stasis at the same time?” 

“Yes.” Mara nods and Alex raises an eyebrow at her. She smirks.

“How?” 

“They’re my niece and nephew. I can feel them through our familial bond.”

Alex sighs again. If she’s felt them in the past it means they must be closer than her son Rath. Just when he’s about to get up off the ground and head to bed, she drops one last bomb on him.

“Alex? You’ll want to find them, too. They are the Prince and Princess, and we’ll need them to save us.”

* * *

Alex doesn’t _quite_ know how he does it but he finds them. All three of them. He didn’t even have to look far at first. Luckily his dad’s paranoia has been a longtime issue because three children showing up naked and mute in the desert definitely hit his radar.

It seems that’s where it ended though. After two were adopted and one went into the system his dad stopped tracking them, but Alex has their names and it is easy to find them. 

Mara’s son Rath, now Michael Guerin, lives in California and works for the SETI Institute, a fact that makes Alex chuckle. 

Mara’s niece, Princess Vilandra, now Isobel Evans, lives in Albuquerque, and has a successful event planning business. 

Mara’s nephew, Prince Zan, now Max Evans, lives in Albuquerque as well, and works as a cop for their local Sheriff's Department. 

Alex is torn. He wants to tell Mara that he’s found them, wants to show her pictures, but he doesn’t want to hurt her. 

On one hand, he has no idea how willing any of them will be to listen to him, or if they’ll even believe him, without him actually showing them proof. 

On the other hand, he has no idea how much _time_ Mara has left, and if he can, he wants to at least show her Michael and the little he was able to find out about him. 

It’s nearly three in the morning the day before he’s set to fly to California when he walks up to her cell. She’s never been a heavy sleeper and to no one's surprise she’s awake when he gets there. 

“Alex.” Mara’s sweet voice carries through the glass. Sometimes he’s allowed inside of the cells but he doesn’t want to risk it tonight. 

“I have something to show you.” Alex says quietly as they take their places on the floor. It’s more comfortable for both of them to sit next to each other even with the glass separating them.

Mara’s eyes light up in a way they haven’t in years. She puts her hand on the glass and he mirrors the motion.

“You found them?” 

“I did.” 

Alex pulls out his phone and opens up the picture from Michael's employee bio and he presses the phone against the glass. Mara’s breath catches and he can see tears in her eyes. 

“Rath.” She whispers as her fingers trace over his face. 

“His name is Michael now.” Alex whispers and she says the name a few times, almost like she’s trying it out on her tongue. 

“He looks so much like his father. The same curly hair and the same golden eyes.” 

Alex smiles at the admission and takes the phone to show her pictures of Isobel and Max. Mara’s breath catches when she sees them. 

“He looks just like my brother.” Mara leans against the glass and looks tearfully up at Alex. 

“They’re Max and Isobel.”

“I like their names.” 

Alex nods and scrolls through the photos he was able to find of the three of them. Max’s and Michael’s social media pages are private but Isobel’s isn’t. 

“I fly to California tomorrow. I have an appointment scheduled with Michael.” Alex says after a moment. Mara jerks her head up to him.

“You’re going to see him?” 

“Yeah. I don’t know how it will go, but I’m going to try and convince him to come back to New Mexico with me.” 

“I have faith in you.” 

Alex falters for a moment. He doesn’t know how she does it, but Mara always seems to have the right thing to say. These declarations that she makes are so hard to swallow knowing how her life has been. 

“I’ll try my best.” 

She nods to him and he can tell she’s tired. He leaves to let her sleep, hoping it’s as peaceful as it can be. 

**~~~**

He makes it to California with relative ease, thanking the Air Force for an excuse to come out here and speak to the scientists at the SETI Institute. Even though Project Shephard is Classified, he was able to give them enough information to set up a meeting with Michael.

He follows the receptionist down the hallway until she knocks on Michael’s door.

“Dr. Guerin, Captain Manes is here to see you.” 

Alex walks into the office just as Michael is turning away from the window. It was one thing to have seen photos of Michael, to have watched videos of lectures he has given, but it was another thing entirely to be face to face with him.

His golden curls and even brighter eyes, washed in the sunlight pouring through the window, make him the most beautiful man Alex has _ever_ seen. 

The fact that he’s seen Michael as a toddler in Mara’s memories makes what he’s about to say all the more frightening.

“Captain Manes.” Michael says in a whiskey laced voice as he holds out his hand.

“You can call me Alex.” Alex shakes his hand and sits where Michael has indicated.

“Michael.” 

Alex nods and pulls some folders out of his backpack.

“So, what brings an Air Force Captain all the way out here?” 

“Is this room secure?” Alex figures there’s no time to waste.

“What?” Michael startles for only a moment before skepticism takes over his face.

“Your office. Is it secure?” Alex asks as he takes a frequency jammer out of his backpack and places it on the table.

“Uh. Yeah it is.” Michael looks around and goes to pull the blinds closed. “What’s going on?”

“I would’ve liked to ease you into this. But I’m running out of time.”

“Time for what? I don’t even know you.” 

“I know. I’m sorry.” And Alex is. He has no idea how Michael will take this news. 

He knows when his father first brought him to Caulfield when he was young, he was horrified. And when Alex joined the Air Force and was finally given access to the data of Project Shepard he nearly threw up from reading everything. 

Michael nods once and Alex steels himself before launching into a shortened version of the truth. 

“There’s no easy way to say this and at the chance that you think I’m crazy and will probably call security, I think I’ll have to just say it quickly and then you can ask questions.” 

“Okay.” 

“I know you’re an alien. I know you were part of the 1947 crash in Roswell and that you and two others hatched out of stasis pods about twenty years ago. I know this because the government has been keeping the surviving Antarians from the crash at a prison in New Mexico. The prison is run by the Air Force and has been since the initial crash.”

Alex stops to take a breath and watches as all the color drains from Michael’s face. 

“Wha?” Michael paces as he turns back to him. “Who are you?” 

“I told you.” 

“No. I know what you _told_ me. And the _only_ reason that I’m not currently trying to kill you is that for some reason I believe you.”

“I - ”

“No. What I want to know is why you’re _here_. The Air Force certainly didn’t send you to have this conversation with me in my office, especially not without guns.” 

Alex looks at Michael, with his arms crossed and defenses way up, and decides that if Michael can believe him then he can share the truth. 

“Your mother is one of the prisoners.” Alex whispers and watches as Michael deflates with a look of pure abject terror on his face. 

“My mot - ” Michael can’t even say the word and Alex moves closer to him and holds up his hand.

“If you don’t believe me, believe her.”

Michael fits his palm to Alex’s and it glows a familiar red. As soon as he feels Michael enter his mind, his world explodes in colors. 

**~ 1 year later ~**

Alex watches as Mara takes a step off of their deck to put her toes in the sand. 

“Oh, Michael.” She says quietly, a look of awe on her face. “It’s even more beautiful than I imagined.” 

Alex smiles and thinks back to the year it took to get them to this point. After finally convincing Michael, and then Isobel and Max, to help him dismantle Project Shephard, they were able to save the remaining Antarian prisoners. Isobel’s mind warping skills and Max’s healing abilities went a long way in rescuing everyone. 

The others stayed in Albuquerque with Isobel and Max, while Mara came to California to live with Alex and Michael in their new beach bungalow. 

Tonight is their first night in their new house and Alex has never been happier. 

“Dinner’s ready.” Alex says as he walks out onto the deck. Mara smiles at him as she walks back inside, grabbing his shoulder in gratitude. 

“Hey.” Alex puts his arm around Michael’s waist and Michael smiles at him.

“Hey darlin’.” Michael kisses him like he always has, like he’s _everything_.

“Thank you.” Michael whispers when they break apart and lean their foreheads against each other’s. The golden light of the sun setting makes Michael’s curls glow. 

“For what?” 

“Everything.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
